Sans importance
by mymy-l
Summary: Harry entre en 7ème année à Poudlard, mais ses petites sautes d'humeur énervent grandement ses camarades... c'est alors que Drago Malfoy entame un jeu dangereux à l'égare du Gryffondor, un peu trop Gryffondor au goût du blond. \ EN SUSPENSION /
1. douches

**Auteur :** mymy-l

**Titre :** Sans importance...

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Personnages :** HPDM

**Relations:** Il y aura des relations entre hommes donc homosexuels, ainsi que des relations sexuelles explicites. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseil de passer votre chemin. Merci

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling.

**Résumé :** Harry entre en 7ème années à Poudlard, mais ses petites sautes d'humeur énervent grandement ses camarades... c'est alors que Drago Malfoy entame un jeu dangereux à l'égare du Gryffondor, un peu trop Gryffondor au goût du blond.

Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 1:**_

La séance avait été plus rude que les précédentes.

Harry, à bout de souffle, le front trempé de sueur, tenait dans sa main la petite balle dorée dotée d'ailes. Exténué après ces 3 heures d'entraînement intensif.

Pourtant, le brun adorait le Quiddich mais le fait qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit à cause de ses affreux cauchemars ne l'aidait pas à apprécier le jeu pleinement.

Le Gryffondor abordait sa 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis la veille où il avait emprunté le Poudlard express au côté de son ami Neville; Ron et Hermione étant absents à cause de leurs rôles de préfets.

Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient former la nouvelle équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor.

Le brun n'avait pas était promu capitaine, Le professeur Mac Gonnagal lui ayant fortement conseillé de ne pas prendre plus de responsabilités qu'il n'en avait déjà. Lui, s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait se défouler dans les airs, ça lui allait.

Il descendit de son balai, déposa la petite balle dans le boitier en olivier et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour ressentir l'eau couler contre sa peau et surtout, aller au plus vite à l'infirmerie prendre une potion qui effacerait pour quelques heures le mal de crâne qui lui martelait les tempes à chaque pas.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Harry, On a pas encore fait le débriefing! Dit Seamus finnigan, le nouveau capitaine.

Harry, le dos toujours tourné, ferma les yeux quelques instants pour essayer de se calmer. Il se retourna.

- Je vais aux vestiaires, ça n' se voit pas? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry sur un ton ironique.

- Je n' te permet pas! En faisant parti de cette équipe, tu es au même titre que les autres. Et tu dois accepter d'assister aux entraînements ainsi qu'aux matchs mais aussi, aux drébriefs pour qu'on parle des points forts et des points faibles de chacun! Répondit l'irlandais sérieusement.

- Ca fait 7 ans que j' suis dans l'équipe, et toi? Ah oui! Depuis la 6ème année, c'est vrai. Si j'ai des points faibles, ils sont certainement moins voyants que les tiens!

- Répète un peu voir! Dit Seamus, maintenant rouge de colère et faisant un pas en avant.

Ron s'avança vers son amis de toujours.

- Harry, tu es fatigué, tu n'a pas dormi cette nuit, tu n' sais plus c' que tu dis. Dit-il.

L'équipe de Serpentard rentra à ce moment sur le terrain et capta la dispute.

- Toi, Tu te mêles pas de ça, Ok? Dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

- Me parle pas comme ça, j' t'ai rien fait moi! Fit Ron, prêt à exploser à son tour.

- A oui parlons-en tiens! Depuis tout à l'heure tu prends la défense de Seamus et ça me saoul ok? Il se tourna vers L'irlandais: Et toi et ton débriefing vous m' faite chier, alors je m' casse.

Le survivant se dirigea enfin vers le lieu de sa délivrance sans se retourner, à cran.

Une fois les portes fermées, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol mettant sa tête entre ses genoux, fermant les yeux. Son crâne allait exploser comme le feraient des grains de maïs au micro-onde.

En effet, depuis ses 17 ans, le lien entre lui et Voldemort s'était étrangement resserré et par moment il pouvait ressentir les humeurs du mage noir. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

C'est ce qui venait de se passer. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était furieux et il le savait, devenant furieux lui aussi.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de cette façon à ses amis, mais n' avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Après quelques minutes où il cogita en silence, il se releva lentement, décidé à s'excuser au moins auprès de Ron plus tard.

Le brun fit tomber sa cape à terre et déboutonna lentement la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous. Peu de temps après sa ceinture tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Une fois complètement nu, il se glissa sous le jet brûlant et resta ainsi, sous l'eau, durant d'interminables minutes ressentant l'apaisement qu'il souhaitait.

La salle d'eau s'emplit d'une buée épaisse.

Harry ne sentit le temps passé, et commença à se savonner au crépuscule.

La porte d'entrée des vestiaires claqua, prévenant l'arrivée d'une personne.

'Peut-être un coéquipier' pensa-t-il.

Il ne bougea pas, voulant encore profiter de ce moment de bien-être et ferma les yeux encore une fois, mais il entenda tout de même la douche à côté de la sienne se mettre en marche. Sentant une présence à moins d'un mètre de lui, il ouvrit ses opales et regarda.

Malfoy. Il eu un okay.

- Qu'est-ce que fous là Malfoy? Dit Harry d'un ton venimeux.

- Tout doux Potter. Je me lave, ça n' se voit pas ou c'est le fait que tu n'es pas tes lunettes avec toi?

- La ferme. Pourquoi t'es pas dans ton vestiaire?

- J'aime être tranquille quand j' me lave… et tu viens de compromettre ceci.

Harry se rendant compte de sa propre nudité rougit, mais quand il vit le corps de Drago presque androgyne et si fin, si svelte, il rougit encore plus.

- j' te fait de l'effet on dirait Potter, dit le Serpentard sarcastiquement.

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy, répondit le brun en se détournant.

A peine eut-il eu le temps de se détourner, qu' Harry fut attiré par le doux souffle du Serpentard, maintenant devenu saccadé.

Il baissa ses yeux émeraudes sur sa Némésis: le brun vit la hampe de ce dernier dressée où s'activait la main experte du blond dans un va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain Malfoy??? S'exclama soudainement Harry après un temps de réaction.

Après quelques secondes, le blond répondit:

- Je savais que tu étais encore une petite vierge effarouchée, Potter, mais pas à ce point…

- Vas te faire foutre! Dit Harry avec véhémence.

- Quand tu veux chéri. répondit le blond d'une voix rauque, un petit sourire en coin.

Harry ne sut quoi répliquer, troublé, et sortit des douches d'un pas rapide.

Il s'habilla en 4ème vitesse, entendant les petits gémissements audibles de son ennemi de toujours, traversa le terrain, puis le grand parc sombre de poudlard, pour enfin arriver à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Le brun avait raté le dîner mais s'en fichait éperdument, si bien qu'il monta enfin jusqu'aux dortoirs où il s'étendit brusquement sur le lit au drap pourpre, essayant tant bien que mal de se vider l'esprit et de ne pas penser à l'événement qui venait de se produire.

Il s'endormit alors d'un sommeil agité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


	2. fôret

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

Harry se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois, pensant encore à ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt.

_"Encore une de ses tactiques, sans aucun doute"._

Il n'allait pas laisser le Serpentard le surprendre. Une fois d'accord, mais pas deux! Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Déjà, ses "amis" commençaient à lui porter sur le système... si puérils... , Ensuite les cours : Ils n'avaient pas commencé que cela l'ennuyait déjà.

En effet, durant les vacances scolaires, Harry c'était avancé dans le programme pour être tranquille et pour pouvoir s'entraîner... s'entraîner, il le devait : pas ce qu'on lui apprenait en cours de DCFM, non, des sorts plus puissants, bien plus puissant.

Il devait se préparer, et ça, il ne l'avait comprit qu'à la mort de son parrain. Maintenant il en prenait pleinement conscience. Avec les morts qui s'accumulaient...

Le Gryffondor regarda l'heure : près de 2h du matin.

Le sommeil ne revenait pas et il décida donc de se lever pour faire quelque chose de plus constructif , chercher un endroit pour ses entrainements par exemple.

Le brun se leva et s'habilla de vêtements qui trainaient. Il ne s'encombra pas de sa robe de sorcier, l'air de l'été flottant toujours malgré l'heure tardive, ni de sa cape d'invisibilité, ne voulant pas entreprendre des recherches interminables dans sa grosse valise.

* * *

Harry avança le long des corridors sans fin du château, les connaissant comme sa poche.

Seul le bruit de ses pas se répercutaient contre les murs tapissés, réveillant par moment quelques tableaux au sommeil léger.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers les immenses portes en bois. Le brun en entrouvrit une et stoppa net son geste devant le bruit de crissement que celle-ci émettait.

Il attendit, puis, après quelques secondes, il s'immisça dans l'embrasure et pu enfin, avec soulagement, respirer l'air gorgé de fraîcheur.

Après avoir regardé aux alentour, le jeune-homme avança, les mains dans les poches, serein : de toute évidence, personne de traînait dans le coin.

La forêt interdite était toujours aussi terrifiante, même aux yeux du courageux Gryffondor ; et ce dernier savait qu'il était toujours scrupuleusement interdit d'y pénétrer.

Bien sûr, ceci ne l'avait jamais arrêté et bien au contraire.

L'interdit l'attirait...

_"En quelque sorte"_ pensa-t-il, tout en s'enfonçant dans la sombre forêt.

Le survivant fit bien attention de rester aux abords de Poudlard et de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Pas qu'il ait peur.. mais mieux valait de ne pas tenter le diable plus que de raison. Il l'avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépend.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Harry arriva au cœur d'une ravissante petite clairière éclairée par un rayon de lune. Elle faisait environ 40 m² et le jeune-homme pu y voir un grand érable, quelques sureaux et fut étonné d'y découvrir du sisymbre, ingrédient qu'ils avaient utilisé, lui, Ron, et Hermione, pour la préparation du polynectar.

L'odeur qui emplissait cette endroit n'était point déplaisante, agréable mélange de sauge et de lavande.

Le brun tourna sur lui-même et un petit sourire flotta sur ses douces lèvres. Cette endroit serait parfait pour ce qu'il avait à faire : La magie sans baguette, des sorts de protection de niveau plus puissant, des sortilèges d'illusion, mais aussi de la magie noir... ce que l'école ne pouvait lui apprendre.

Ravi de sa découverte, il s'apprêta à rentrer au château, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Le brun sortit enfin à l'orée du bois.

**- Tiens, tiens, il m' semblait bien avoir aperçu quelqu'un... **

La voix qu' Harry reconnaitrait entre mille résonna dans le silence des ténèbres. Le Gryffondor se retourna lentement et observa le corps fin et androgyne, presque diaphane de son interlocuteur, ne pipant mot.

**- Alors t'as perdu ta langue Potter? Quel dommage...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m' veux ?** demanda Harry, la moutarde lui montant irrémédiablement au nez, comme à chaque fois.

**- Moi? seulement te faire respecter tes supérieurs Potty. **

Le dit "Potty" regarda sa Némésis, une pointe de haine se reflétant dans ses yeux émeraude.

**- Et tu vas m' faire quoi Malfoy, hein? Tu vas appeler ton maître?**

Une éclair passa devant les yeux du Serpentard que son ennemi ne remarqua pas. Toujours impassible, le blond répondit :

**- Pas exactement ... je m' contenterais pour aujourd'hui d'enlever 50 points à ta maison, le balafré.**

**- Tu profites toujours de la situation sale serpent !**

Le blond se retrouva à quelques centimètre de Harry en moins d'une seconde sans que ce dernier ne s'en rendent compte, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**- Pourtant il me semblait que tu savait y faire avec les serpents...**

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre, alarmé.

**- Éloigne-toi tout d' suite de moi Malfoy.**

**- Pourquoi? Quelque chose te gène peut-être?**

**- Putain.. Casse-toi !** Riposta le brun, gêné de la proximité qui s'était établi avec son rival.

**- Tss... Aucune éducation. Ils étaient où tes parents Saint-Potter hein?**

**- Ne parle pas d'eux connard**, siffla Harry entre ses dents,le dégoût se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

**- Soit...**

Draco lui envoya un sourire en coin qui énerva le brun plus que de raison.

**- Je n' sais pas c' que tu prépare, Malfoy, mais fait attention à tes arrières.**

**- Toi aussi fais-y attention...**

Le blond s'éloigna vers le château laissant Harry en plan.

Après avoir recouvert les esprits, le survivant se dirigea à son tour vers son lieu de délivrance qui allait le mener tout droit dans les bras de Morphée, pensant à la vengeance qu'il pouvait infliger à cet être honni.

Demain commençaient les cours et la seule hâte que pouvait lui procurer cet événement était de savoir quel cours allaient être en commun avec les Serpentards : le moins serait le mieux de toute évidence.

* * *

_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ! A très bientôt !!_


	3. Potion

_**Chapitre**__** 3**_

La grande salle battait son plein, pourtant il n'était que 8h à peine.

Des centaines de mets étaient entreposés sur les 4 tables en bois massif. Divers fruits , tartes aux fraises, crumble, gâteaux au chocolat, croissants et pâtisseries en tout genre ornaient le petit-déjeuné ce matin-là.

Harry s'était levé de mauvaise grâce en ce jour de rentrée. Ron, qui peinait aussi à se motiver, fut tout de suite dans une forme olympique à l'approche de la grande salle où l'on sentait les effluves sucrés. Hermione, elle, était déjà attablée quand les 2 jeunes hommes arrivèrent, son visage caché derrière la gazette du sorcier.

Ron s'avachit, à moitié couché sur sa chaise, se servant de tous plats se trouvant à proximité.

**- Un peu de tenue, Ron!** Le réprimanda Hermione.

Ce dernier n'écoutait déjà plus, la nourriture lui montant à la tête.

Le survivant ne pris que du jus de citrouille, son appétit lui faisant défaut. Il fit balader son regard sur les élèves qui discutaient, rigolaient.. avec animation. Il s'arrêta sur un certain blond, son ennemi de toujours, et le détailla, ses cheveux tombaient en désordre autour de son visage fin, ils étaient légèrement mouillé visiblement. Sa peau, parfaitement lisse, semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, lui donnant une apparence marmoréenne. Sa chemise était faiblement déboutonnée et sa cravate pendait négligemment autour de sa nuque.

Perdu dans sa "contemplation", le brun ne sentit pas le regard du blond qui le fixait à son tour, ce dernier arborant un sourire mystérieux et... victorieux?

Harry détourna les yeux, gêné sans en savoir la raison.

**- Des nouvelles?** Fit-il à son amie, essayant de n' plus penser à son ennemi.

**- Comme d'habitude, les journalistes omettent la moitié des informations importantes en n' racontant que c' qu'ils les arrangent... Enfin... au fait ! tenez, vos emploies du temps.**

La jeune fille leur tendit à chacun un petit parchemin qu'ils regardèrent avec avidité.

**- Et bien, ça commence super...**

**- Oh non,** soupira Harry.

**- 2h de Potion c' matin, avec les Serpentard en plus... Encore heureux qu'on ait pas DCFM en commun avec eux.**

**- Tu veux rire? Potion, soins aux créatures magiques, histoire de la magie... 8h de cours dans la semaine à les supporter? L'enfer**, se lamenta de nouveau Harry, alors que ses compatriotes approuvaient.

**- Snape nous a fait savoir que nous devions avoir chacun notre livre dès aujourd'hui... **fit la jeune fille.

**- Eh merde... **dit Harry tout en se levant, **j' l'ai oublié, je vais l' chercher, ne m'attendez pas.**

Ce dernier marcha vers la salle commune des lions. Une fois son bouquin en mains, il décida de ne pas retourner dans la grande salle, n'ayant plus faim. Le brun marcha en direction des cachots avec mécontentement. Il lui restait environ 30 minutes avant le début des cours. Arrivé devant la porte en bois de son cours détesté, il vit Drago Malfoy, accoudé nonchalamment au mur de pierre. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de soupirer un "Oh non..." audible.

Le destinataire de ses paroles se détourna vers lui et un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

**- Potter. Content de m' voir on dirait.**

**- Très. Je l' suis tellement, désolé si ça n' se voit pas, c'est intérieur, **fit le brun sarcastiquement.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit. Peu après, les 2 meilleurs amis du rouge et or arrivèrent à leur tour, Ron ne retenant pas un hoquet audible dût à la quantité faramineuse de nourriture que ce dernier avait ingurgité.

**- Quelle classe ... Remarque, quand on est élevé chez les porcs... **rétorqua Malfoy d'un ton ironique sous les rires de certains Serpentards qui venaient d'arriver.

**- Qui est-ce que tu traites comme ça, **le rembarra le jeune Weasley prenant une teinte écarlate.

**- Calmes toi Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine, **fit Hermione en retenant le roux par l'épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer.

**- Toi, la sang de bourbe, on n' t'a pas sonné...**

**- Malfoy, tu la traites encore une fois comme ça et j... **Commença Harry, menaçant, mais il fut couper par une toute autre voix :

**- Tiens donc, Potter... Dès le 1er jour et vous troublez le calme des cachots, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.**

**- Mais j' n'ai rien fait ! **

**- Voulez-vous qu'encore 10 points soit retiré à votre maison ?**

Harry préféra se taire. Snape fit entrer les élèves qui étaient arrivé pendant l'interpellation. Une fois tous assis, les instructions apparurent d'un coup de baguette au tableau.

**- Mettez-vous à deux et commencez. Vous avez 2h, pas une minute de plus, **fit la voix doucereuse du professeur.

Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble, si bien qu' Harry se retrouva seul à faire une potion de catégorie D. Il soupira, alla chercher les divers ingrédients sans regarder ses amis qui, eux, étaient quelque peu gêné. Il leur en voulait bien qu'il savait être de mauvaise fois.

Ron et Hermione se cherchaient et il était naturel de ne pas tenir la chandelle.

Malfoy, lui, s'était mis à côté de son "meilleur-ami" Blaise Zabini, un beau jeune homme à la peau foncée et au corps sculpté, selon ce qu'avait pu voir Harry aux entrainements de Quidditch l'an passé.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry savait que jamais il ne finirait la potion à temps, étant en "sous-nombre". Il soupira bruyamment, faisant retourner quelques élèves devant lui.

_" Une vrai perte de temps alors que je pourrais..."_

**- Mr Potter, si vous vous ennuyez tellement que faites-vous dans mon cours?**

**- Je me l' demande,** dit Harry, défiant son professeur du regard.

Si avant il y avait des rumeurs de conversations, des fioles s'entrechoquant, là, plus aucuns bruits ne se fit entendre, même de la part des Serpentards.

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'ai dit : "Je me l' demande" professeur... Avez-vous des problèmes auditifs?** Harry souriait et s'en fichait éperdument de faire perdre des points à sa maison. Il en avait marre que son professeur aux cheveux noirs-encres soit toujours injuste à son égard à cause des erreurs de son père. Là, il allait lui donner matière à le punir et non pas injustement ; quitte à perdre des points autant que cela soit justifié.

De toute façon, Hermione allait les rattraper en quelques jours au pire, en quelques heures aux mieux.

**- Espèce de petit insolent ! tel père, tel fils. Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes "populaire" et que vous avez les autres professeurs dans votre poche mais je n' suis pas dupe.**

**- Vous avez tout à fait raison professeur. Je m' sens supérieur. En plus de ça, n'oubliez pas que j'ai la protection de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir pieds et points liés devant le fils de votre ennemi?**

**- Vous... 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! **

Harry rassembla ses affaires et sortit sous un silence de mort et sous les regards effarés des uns, étonnés des autres. Le brun entendit la voix de Snape résonné dans les cachots :

**- OÙ ALLEZ-VOUS ?**

Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas et commença à ressentir une certaine appréhension quant au petit esclandre qu'il venait de faire. Il n'aurait définitivement pas dû, il le savait mais tout ça le fatigué.

Fatigué de n' penser qu'aux autres. De n'avoir aucun moment pour lui, d'être seul aussi.

Le survivant s'assit dans l'angle d'un couloir et posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés, la cachant de ses bras, essayant de vider son esprit, de n' penser plus à rien.

Harry sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Il ne releva pas la tête, ne voulant pas savoir qui l'avait aperçu en ce moment de détresse. Le brun sentit la personne en question s'assoir à côté de lui... elle sentait la menthe.

Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il s'endormit. À son réveil, soit une heure plus tard, plus personne n'était à côté de lui et il entendit, quelques seconde plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant qu'il pouvait se rendre au réfectoire.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis moins satisfaite de ce chapitre que des autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Reviews please n.n

mymy-l


	4. Parc

Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. (Attention, petit lemon dans ce chap...)

PS : Mes reponses aux reviews anonymes ne se trouvent pas dans les chapitres mais dans la partie Reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Mymy-l

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le mardi, et déjà la routine s'était installée. La métamorphose, la divination... la journée n'avait pas était chargée, 3h de cours. Tant mieux.

Le matin, Harry s'était levé comme la veille. Il avait pris son petit-déjeuné, somme toute léger, comme le jours précédents, et comme les prochains probablement.

Puis il y' eut les cours, qu'il n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses noires pensées. Il n'écoutait pas non plus les remarques désagréables des professeurs, désappointés par ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Qui ne ressemblait pas à ce cher survivant, Ô grand Harry Potter, anciennement chouchou attitré de tous les enseignants – à quelques exceptions près.

Quand les questions fusées de la part de ces derniers, là encore, le brun ne répondait pas, se contentant d' hausser les épaules, puis il retournait à sa contemplation du ciel nuageux d'où perçait quelques rayons lumineux.

Aux sonneries, il se pressait à sortir...

Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que Ron et 'Mione l'engueulent, lui passent le savon de sa vie, lui disent qu'il devait se ressaisir. Mais ces 2 là semblaient trop occupés à se chercher, se tourner autour... et cela écœurait Harry qui se sentait rejeté...

Mais sans eux, que lui resterait-il? Il avait perdu sa famille et ne voulait pas qu'il se produise de même avec ses seuls amis sincères.

Les autres ne comptait pas.

Dumbledore se servait de lui (du moins, c'est ce que le survivant ressentait); ses autres « amis », Neville, Dean, Luna... avaient leurs propres histoires, leurs propres problèmes... Et les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'un héros, mais se foutaient de ce que le brun ressentait, du vrai Harry, de sa personnalité, et que pour rien au monde il n'avait souhaité ce rôle de survivant...

Si seulement avait-il rejoint ses parents ce jour là...

Pratiquement tout le monde lui léchait les bottes, nombre de fan-clubs à son effigie avaient vu le jour dans l'enceinte de cette école comme en dehors. Même quand il faisait une réflexion, les gens lui souriaient, changeaient de sujet. Personne ne le remettait à sa place. Était-ce en fait ce qu'il attendait ? Probablement.

Mais par dessus tout, ces comportements le fatiguaient, le laissaient lasse... Vide? Sans aucun doute.

Alors il attendait les moindres moments qui le faisaient vivre, le faisaient enfin ressentir quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Un sentiment. Bon comme mauvais. N'importe quoi.

Et c'est là que Malfoy faisait son apparition, cet infâme petit blond prétentieux qui faisait parti des seuls à lui faire ressentir une étincelle. Une lueur faible mais poignante semblant sortir de nul part. La colère, le défi, la haine...

Le seul.

* * *

Minuit. Cours d'Astronomie. Cours qui ne le rebutait pas tant que ça finalement.

Le ciel, la lune, les étoiles... Les seuls « êtres » qui ne le jugeaient pas semblait-il. Ces « êtres » le comprenaient et lui aussi, il les comprenait. Il savait également ce que c'était que de briller. Que d'être solitaire.

Le cours commença et les élèves écoutaient dans un silence monacale les explications d'Aurora Sinistra, ne voulant troubler le doux crépuscule.

Du sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, la vue était imprenable. La nuit enveloppait l'immense parc, mais, malgré les ténèbres environnantes, le corps céleste illuminait de sa clarté les jardins attenants, son reflet laiteux et chatoyant se miroitant dans les ondulations du grand lac.

Pour Harry, la lune signifiait l'imperturbable, le placide... le savoir. Mais aussi la douceur, l'indulgence...

La solitude.

Elle ressemblait à Draco, si pâle... la grâce, l'harmonie des traits, l'esthétique. Froide. Aussi froide que la neige.

Étant petit, Harry imaginait que la neige, ces minuscules flocons blancs, était l'éphémère cadeau de la lune pour noël. Un don qu'il chérissait plus que tout autre chose.

Si froide qu'on s'y brulait les doigts au toucher, mais si belle, admirable.

Alors, il la regardait des heures durant, elle tombait des cieux, puis, s'éclipsait paisiblement.

Bien plus tard, il se rendit compte que Draco lui faisait penser à la neige. Il imaginait que toucher sa peau couleur crème, sa peau presque limpide, le consumerait...

Jamais il ne l'avait touché d'ailleurs. Les nombreux coups qu'il lui avait rendu se faisaient toujours au travers des vêtements du blond qui constituaient un rempart infranchissable. C'était un accord tacite en quelque sorte.

Ceci était mystérieux pour Harry et parfois, il avait envie de passer en classe à côté de sa némésis et d'effleurer sa main... jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il voulait garder la part de secret enfermée dans tout cela.

Que l'on comprenne bien : il détestait ce petit arrogant pourri-gâté. Il était juste curieux.

Oui, ceci était de la simple curiosité.

Le cours continuait et Harry se concentra de nouveau sur le parc, les arbres centenaires, les senteurs des plantes qui montaient jusqu'ici, les ombres qui parfois se faisaient menaçantes. Et là, il le vit, l'objet de ses pensées... Un certain Serpentard marchait, le port altier, droit, hautain, il marchait avec grâce semblant presque flotter. Il se dirigeait vers un bosquet près du lac si bien qu'on ne le voyait déjà plus.

Cela étonna Harry... Que faisait-il en pleine nuit, après le couvre-feu, dehors? Le Serpentard n'était pas le genre de tête brûlée à enfreindre les règles. Il n'était pas comme lui.

Il entendit 2 Serdaigles murmurer. Ce devait être Michael Corner et Terry Boot, mais il n'en était pas sûr vu l'obscurité.

**- Tient, il est encore dans le parc aujourd'hui.**

**- Qui ça ?** chuchota Terry.

**- Malfoy. Hier, j'étais avec Padma durant sa ronde de préfète et on a remarquait que celui-ci furetait vers les arbres à l'est du grand lac, tu sais...**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ouai.. et 5 minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle et moi on se dirigeait vers les grandes portes pour regagner la salle commune, on à vu une autre personne se diriger vers le même endroit.**

**- C'était qui?**

**- Aucune idée, On ne voyait pas à plus de 3 mètres... Mais à mon avis il ou elle rejoignait Malfoy. Il prépare surement un mauvais coups comme d'habitude. **Dit Michael d'un air lugubre.

**- ****Ç****a ne m'étonnerait pas venant de lui... A moins que ce soit Pansy.. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble depuis le début de l'année ?**

**- Je n'sais pas... Probable. J'ai entendu des échos à ce propos. Mais bon à mon avis il n'a pas de petite amie fixe.**

**- Ouai... D'après Justin, L'année dernière, Malfoy à réussit à choper Daphné Greengrass, Mandy Brockelhurst, Su Li et plusieurs 5ème, 6ème, et 7ème année. **Répondit Terry, une pointe de respect dans la voix.

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Et même , parait-il, Théodore Nott, **rajouta-t-il

**- Je n'y crois pas trop pour Nott... Malfoy plait à pas mal de mec c'est clair mais bon...**

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, quelque chose lui tordant douloureusement le ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ... De la colère. Qui est-ce que Malfoy voyait? Pourquoi? Un mauvais coup ou... autre chose? Le brun ne pouvait attendre la fin du cours, beaucoup trop curieux. Il leva le doigt.

**- Puis-je sortir Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien.**

**- Allez-y.** Puis Aurora reprit son cours sur les comètes.

Le brun sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Une fois dans les escaliers, il se mit à courir à perdre halène. Dès qu'il fut en bas, il sortit et l'air frais empli ses poumons presque douloureusement après cette course effrénée.

À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers l'endroit supposé où Malfoy devait se trouvait en se moment même. Le petit tas d'arbre lui cachait toute vue, et rien ne pouvait filtrer au travers. Il devait s'avancer, quitte à se faire découvrir. Il comptait sur l'épais feuillage qui pouvait lui servir aisément de 'couverture'.

_"Très bien... J' y vais "._

Harry s'avança en essayant de ne faire craquer aucunes branches traitresses. Il avançait mais tout ce qu'il voyait s'était des arbres plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins espacés... C'était plus vaste qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires de marche, une clairière se profilait à plusieurs mètres de là.

Malgré l'intense feuillage, des bruits étouffés atteignaient les oreilles du survivant. N'y tenant plus, il s'avança encore un peu, ci-bien qu'il arriva à la lisière du bois et pu voir enfin ce qui s'y passait...

* * *

Son souffle était coupé et sa respiration ne semblait pas sur le point de faire son retour. Ce qu'il vit le laissa coi.

Il était sidéré. Interdit, pantois, stupéfait, interloqué, médusé, ahuri, sans voix, déconcerté... Enfin tout ce que vous voudrez, mais surtout - et le brun s'en rendit compte avec stupeur - captivé.

Draco Malfoy était bien là, oui, et il n'était pas seul en effet , c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Blaise Zabini. C'était avec lui que le Blond se trouvait...

Blaise était couchait à même le sol, jambes écartées de chaque côté des hanches de Draco. La peau blanche de ce dernier contrastait avec celle plus halée de l'autre Serpentard. Harry pouvait apercevoir le visage de son ennemi juste en face lui. On pouvait y lire le plaisir, la luxure. Aucun amour dans leurs gestes, juste la recherche frénétique du plaisir. Toujours plus de plaisir. Draco empalait avec brutalité son 'ami' touchant à chaque coup de butoir la prostate du métisse, le faisant gémir toujours plus. Les pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient, se faisaient rauques. Draco embrassait ardemment la nuque de l'autre, déposant sa marque, suçant la peau sucrée.

Et là, le métal en fusion croisa l'émeraude voilée. Le blond vit Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait quitter son regard de la scène. Même si il avait été découvert, il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Draco qui accentua ses puissants va-et-viens devenant vifs, rapides, brusques... bestial, et Harry était toujours fasciner par ce regard plein de débauche. Les coups secs et saccadés du blond obligea Blaise à enrouler un peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et à poser une de ses mains sur les fesses fermes et musclés du beau Prince des Serpentards, les malaxant, son autre main reposant sur le torse de l'autre jeune homme, le caressant au hasard, perdu dans les limbes du 7ème ciel.

Harry avait honte de rester là, il avait honte que son ennemi l'ai remarqué... surtout, il avait honte de la réaction de son bas-ventre qui s'embrasait plus que de raison...

Draco remarqua cela et son sourire s'agrandit, et ne quittant plus le regard de sa Némésis, il continua avec force, prenant maintenant la hampe dressée de compagnon en main. Le caressant au même rythme qu'il imposait de ses hanches, le désir mordant les consumait peu à peu, de plus en plus. Puis, après quelques secondes du même traitement, l'étroit anneau de chair se resserra autour de la virilité de Draco. N'y pouvant plus, il rompit le contact visuel qu'il avait avec le Gryffondor pour enfin accueillir l'orgasme tant attendu. Il jouit à l'intérieur de Blaise, celui-ci éjacula sur le ventre de Draco, répandant son sperme entre leur 2 corps en sueur encore secoués de spasmes, le visage ravagé d'un plaisir intense.

Après un instant, le blond se retira de l'intimité de son amant et poussa un soupir de bien-être., se laissant tomber sur le torse de Blaise, leurs jambes encore enchevêtrées, leurs joues rougies.

Harry retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et recula de quelques pas avant de se détourner et le fuir, son courage gryffondorien s'étant fait la malle. Comment avait-il pu survivre à une telle débauche de sexe, à cette orgie... Lui qui n'était pas allé plus loin qu'un baisé raté, et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait avec une érection d'une taille faramineuse à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Marcher était d'ailleurs un supplice.

Arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondors et dans son dortoir, il s'enferma à double tours dans la salle de bain, s'adossant péniblement à la porte. Il baissa les yeux et après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, il se décida enfin à agir. Il desserra sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses fines jambes, la boucle faisant un bruit de tintement en tombant sur le sol. Son boxer suivit de près. Puis, libérant son érection proéminente, il fit un lent va-et-viens, accélérant le mouvement au rythmes qu'accélérait son envie. Fermant les yeux, sa bouche doucement entrouverte. Après un instant, il se répandit dans un râle, le liquide blanc giclant dans sa main.

Harry nettoya, honteux d'avoir fait ça, comme à chaque fois après une de ses séances en solitaire, mais là encore plus. Puis, il alla se laver les mains et se coucher dans son lit, avec toujours et encore cette même image obsédante dans son esprit...

* * *

Alors, verdict ? n.n'' J'ai essayé de m'appliquer mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat final. Dans le prochain chapitre : POV Harry, normalement.

J'essaierais d'updater de Samedi dorénavant.

Une review pour me donner votre avis quel qu'il soit serait sympa ! bizz


	5. Missives

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je poste le samedi dorénavant, c'est plus pratique vu que je n'ai pas cours le jeudi et le vendredi !

Bonne lecture !

mymy-l

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Cette nuit là, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Malgré la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il avait dû subtiliser à l'infirmerie au retour de sa petite "escapade", les souvenirs étaient toujours là et bien présents, frais dans son esprit torturé par des images toutes plus explicites les unes que les autres.

Nous étions Mercredi et celui-qui-avait-survécu regarda avec appréhension son petit emploie du temps. De 9h à 10h : Soins aux créatures magiques, en commun avec les Serpentards, _"Super..."_,en 2ème heure : botanique avec les Poufsouffles, c'était mieux. Enfin de 11h à 12h, le cours des plus soporifiques du Professeur Binns : Histoire de la magie, toujours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce et décida de prendre une longue douche et ainsi échapper à son petit déjeuné...

Retarder le moment où _il_ le verrait...

Mais le cours arriva, et le brun ne put plus repousser ce moment, même en trainant des pieds durant tout le trajet, au grand damne de ses amis qui adoraient Hagrid - et par extension Soins aux créatures magiques.

Une fois arrivé, ils saluèrent chaleureusement Hagrid.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la voix perçante de Pansy Parkinson, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des Serpentards. Bien sûr il se borna à leur tourner le dos et à river ses yeux sur les bestioles que le demi-géant avait emporté pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui : Des botrucs.

Le cours commença et déjà Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, luttant contre l'envie pressante de se retourner. Il sentait un regard brûlant au creux de sa nuque et savait pertinemment à qui ce regard appartenait. La honte d'avoir été découvert la veille était toujours cuisante, mais le désir l'était tout autant, et le Gryffondor bénit les sorciers d'avoir inventé ces longues robes flottantes.

**- Le botruc est une créature gardienne des arbres, qui peut m'en dire plus? ... Hermione?**

**- Le botruc se nourrit généralement d'insectes. Il protège les arbres et peut agresser la personne qui menace son habita en l'attaquant à l'aide de ses longs doigts pointus.**

**- Très bien ! 10 points pour Gryffondor! Maintenant, approchez-vous, allez! N'ayez pas peur, c'est une créature très timide...**

Les élèves s'approchèrent avec curiosité et regardèrent tous l'aspect de la chose de face d'eux : mélange d'écorce et de brindilles muni de 2 petits yeux marrons. Tous, excepté une personne : Harry tentait tant bien que mal de recouvrer son souffle et à ne pas écarquiller les yeux.

En effet , quand Hagrid leur avait demandé de s'approcher, tout le monde s'était rué vers l'avant, le brun se retrouvant à l'arrière de tous les élèves, une personne derrière lui. Un corps presque collé au sien, l'effleurant sans le toucher... le torturant. Un souffle près de son oreille, si proche... Une présence si pesante.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser les images de son esprit, faire le vide, et ne pas mourir à l'instant d'apoplexie. Il imagina un moment quelques réparties cassantes à l'encontre du jeune homme dans son dos, mais à mesure qu'il se les formulait silencieusement, elle s'effacer comme neige au soleil.

Le souffle se déplaçait de son oreille à sa nuque en une légère brise, soulevant au passage quelques douces mèches de cheveux.

Il ne savait combien de temps il s'était écoulait ainsi, mais le brun sortit de sa "trans" quand il sentit aux creux de ses reins quelque chose de ferme. La sonnerie se fit entendre signalant la fin du cours. Le Gryffondor ramassa prestement son sac et se dirigea vivement vers les serres n'attendant pas ses amis, comme s'il avait le diable au trousse.

Ça avait assez durée, le blond était devenu fou ou avait reçu un coup sur la tête au choix, mais Harry se devait de l'ignorer et de ne pas entrer dans son jeu malsain. Il sourit, content de sa bonne résolution.

Le cours de botanique se déroula calmement, et c'était avec une confiance naïve qu' Harry se rendit en Histoire de la magie, bien décidé à rattraper sa courte nuit. Il s'assit à l'arrière de la salle au côté de Ron et de Hermione.

À quelques mètres de lui, un certain blond s'installa. À ses côté Blaise Zabini. Le survivant ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais la chassa en se tournant vers le fantôme qui avait fait son entrée. Le cours commença, assommant. Harry croisa ses bras sur le pupitre en bois brute et posa sa tête dessus, mais, un infime bruit attira l'attention du survivant. En effet un petit papier venait d'apparaitre sur la table et Harry, curieux - et s'ennuyant fermement - déplia la missive. Des lettres fines et penchées se dévoilèrent.

_"Je suis dur rien qu'en pensant à toi..."_

Harry pris une teinte écrevisse. Le message n'était pas signé mais il se tourna automatiquement vers Draco qui, bien sûr, le regardait, provocateur. Le brun se retourna rapidement et ne répondit pas, l'ignorant superbement. Un autre mot ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

_"La vue t'a plu Potter?"_

_" Va te faire foutre"_, répondit rageusement le brun, en colère et honteux, l'écriture se faisant tremblante. Il fit disparaître de sa baguette le petit papier qui se retrouva en quelques secondes près de Malfoy.

...

_"Avec toi..."_

Harry roula des yeux et essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre de sa gène grandissante.

_"Je t'arrête tout de suite Malfoy, ne te fais pas de film, c'était un accident si je t'ai surpris."_

_"Ah ? Et ton érection ce soir là, c'était un accident aussi?"_

Harry pris encore une fois une teinte écarlate en voyant le Serpentard, toujours avec ce sourire agaçant aux lèvres, et essaya de nier.

_"J' vois pas de quoi tu parles."_

_"C'est ça, laisse moi rire, t'était plus dur que du béton... si raide..."_

_"Ta gueule, je n' sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête tout de suite!"_

_"Ça m'a tellement excité... et c'est toi que j'imaginais.. tu étais si étroit..."_

Harry se sentit d'ailleurs à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Une érection lui faisant fermer douloureusement les yeux, ne pouvant l'assouvir à la vue de tout le monde. Pourquoi ce petit con lui faisait ressentir toute ces choses. Harry ne répondit plus, sachant que les mots n'étaient pas son point fort à lui mais plutôt celui du Serpentard...

* * *

5Oh59. C'était le temps qu' Harry avait passé à essayer d'éviter le Serpentard honni depuis la fin du cours d' Histoire de la magie de ce mercredi là. La plupart du temps, il n'avait plus de cours communs avec les Serpentards, sauf en Potion, où Harry se mettait le plus près possible du bureau de Rogue pour que Malfoy n'ait pas encore une fois l'idée brillante de lui envoyer une fois de plus des messages.

Mais, en ce vendredi après-midi, le survivant avait encore une fois Soins aux créatures magiques et les idées lui manquaient quant à esquiver la présence du beau blond. Alors, comme au cours de Potion, il se mit à l'avant, espérant de tout cœur que le blond ait retrouvé toute sa tête.

Le cours portait sur les Doxys, et les élèves durent se mettre par trois et ainsi noter leurs observations sur ces petites choses tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'approcher... c'est qu'elles pouvaient être féroces ! Bien sûr, Hermione faisait part de sa science infuse aux deux autres qui marquaient consciencieusement sur 2 bloc-note ce que la brune expliquait, sous peine du courroux de cette dernière.

**- Épaisse fourrure noire, 4 bras et 4 jambes, ailes courbes et brillantes...** disait-elle.

**- Ahhh**, un faible cri étouffé se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

Malfoy était étendu à terre, le pantalon en sang au niveau du mollet gauche. Il semblait s'être fait mordre par un Doxy dont la morsure était vénéneuse d'après ce qu'avait appris Harry aujourd'hui. L'inquiétude pris alors le jeune homme pendant qu' Hagrid se dirigeait vers le Serpentard.

**- Harry ! Emmène-le à l'infirmerie, ils ont un antidote là-bas...**

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre samedi prochain au plus tard, sinon avant ! Biz à tous!

Une petite reviews? n.n

mymy-l


	6. Proposition

Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas, Bonne lecture !

mymy-l

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Harry s'approcha de Malfoy, le tenant fermement par la taille pour qu'il se relève, ce que le blond fit difficilement. Ils marchèrent en silence, traversant lentement le parc de Poudlard. Puis, la voix du Serpentard s'éleva dans les airs.

**- Alors, il faut bel et bien se blesser pour avoir un tête à tête avec toi?**

**- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

**- ...**

**- Tu l'as fait exprès?!**

**- Ça s' pourrait bien... **Fit Draco, énigmatique.

**- Tu es complètement fou ! Fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !**

**- Tu m'évites parce que je te fais de l'effet?** Sourit dangereusement le blond.

**- La ferme Malfoy !**

Harry perdit son calme, lâchant presque Draco qui faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Malfoy gémit doucement. Il ne pouvait plus avancer visiblement alors Harry le déposa à terre.

**- Où est-ce que t'as mal exactement?**

Le blond prit alors la main de Harry et ce dernier fut surpris du contact de la peau du Serpentard. Celle de Draco était fraiche, comme le brun se l'imaginait, mais cela était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire.

Le trouble s'insinuait en lui comme un doux poison.

Le blond, qui avait la main de Harry sous la sienne la dirigea lentement vers le bas sous le regard éberlué d' Harry et la posa sur son bas-ventre. Le survivant rougie fortement.

**- J'ai une proposition à te faire Potter.**

**- Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre**, fit Harry qui voyait déjà à peu près où le blond voulait en venir et qui n'était pas sûr d'être capable de refuser.

**- Toi et moi... juste pour le sexe...**

**- Va te faire foutre!**

**- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, change de registre un peu.**

**- Sache que tu ne m'attire pas le moins du monde !**

**- T'essayes de faire croire ça à qui?**

**- ... Je te hais... Je ne t'aime pas...**

**- Qui t'as parlé d'aimer? Je te parle de cul bordel!**

**- Je n' suis pas comme ça moi. Je veux coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime.**

**- Tu n'échappe pas à la règle, même si les gens te mettent sur un pied d'estale, t'es qu'un mec, pas un sur-homme... et comme les autres, tu ne peux résister à certaines pulsions...**

**- Je ne suis pas un animal moi!**

**- C'est ce qu'on va voir...**

**- On peut aller à l'infirmerie, oui?? Je suis en train de perdre mon temps...**

**- À vos ordres...** fit Malfoy passablement énervé que le brun ne voie pas la vérité en face.

* * *

L'esprit de Harry tournait à 100 à l'heure, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Accepter ou non? Tel était la question.

Il pesait le pour et le contre et le problème c'est que tous les arguments se plaçaient dans la colonne du contre, sauf un : il le désirait. Il bandait pour le blond, il fallait bien qu'il se l'admette.

Harry haïssait Malfoy, dès qu'il le voyait, l'énervement le prenait, ainsi que l'envie de l'insulter par la même. Ceci n'avait pas changé. Il y avait juste un élément - et pas des moindres - qui s'ajoutait à l'équation : le fait que, bien qu'il avait le désir immense de se battre avec lui, un corps à corps plus "passionné" prenait place dans son imagination.

Les cris se transformaient en gémissements rauques, les coups en caresses brûlantes... et cela rendait fou Harry.

Regarder les filles ne lui faisait plus d'effet depuis bien longtemps... mais maintenant, mater les mecs aussi... Il se rendit compte que c'était ainsi depuis qu'il avait aperçu Draco sous les douches des vestiaires de Quidditch.

Son esprit Gryffondorien lui disait que c'était mal, mais le sexe n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas? C'était tout le contraire, non? Et puis, Malfoy avait une assez bonne réputation de ce côté là, pour ne pas dire une excellente... les rumeurs disaient qu'il ne prenait pas n'importe qui, que le blond était même assez difficile, mais qu'il avait tout de même un beau palmarès à son tableau de chasse.

Ses conquêtes, d'ailleurs, ne tarissaient pas d'éloge au sujet des 'performances' sexuelles du blond... ce qui excitait d'autant plus Harry qui n'avait jamais pensé à son propre plaisir, mis à part ses séances en solitaire.

En effet, l'expérience de Harry à ce niveau là se limitait à un baisé donné par Cho Chang qu'il n'avait que peu apprécié... Sinon sa vie au lit se résumait au néant.

Harry soupira une fois de plus, perdu dans ses pensées et assis près du feu sur l'un des fauteuils douillés aux couleurs pourpre de la salle commune des Gryffondor, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione et Ron rentrer par la petite ouverture dans le mur.

Cependant il les remarqua quand le rouquin lui adressa la parole.

**- Je viens de terminer mon devoir de potion ! **Fit Ron, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

**- Devoir de potion... Quel devoir de Potion??** Demanda Harry, qui n'en avait pas eu vent.

**- Merde... J'ai dû oublier de te le dire...** Dit Ron, penaud. **C'est un devoir que Rogue nous à donné quand tu t'ai fait virer de cours... il est pour lundi...**

**- Oh, comme c'est gentil de m' prévenir ! **Rétorqua Harry, sarcastique.

**- Ne t'en prend pas à Ron, Harry, tu as tout Samedi pour le faire,** répliqua à son tour Hermione, réprobatrice.

**- Demain? Mais c'est la sortie à pré-au-lard !**

**- Désolé Harry, on y a pas pensé avec tous les cours, les Aspics...**

**- Pas grave,** répondit ce dernier d'un ton cassant.

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Je peut avoir le sujet au moins, ou c'est trop vous demander?**

**- 2 rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de certaines plantes : l'Aconit, l'Alihotsy, le Dictame, et l'Ellébore**, énonça Hermione mi-hésitante, mi-étonné du ton que son ami avait employé.

**- C'est tout? ... **dit de brun, sardonique. **Merci encore.**

Puis il partit dans le dortoir ne pipant mot.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva à 11h, il avait dormi comme un loir pour une fois. La potion de sommeil sans rêve faisait des merveilles ! Il se lava en prenant son temps, s'habilla de façon négligée (dans le bon sens du terme) et alla rejoindre les Gryffondors dans la Grande salle,à midi.

Au sujet de la dispute d'hier, les 3 meilleurs amis faisaient comme si de rien n'était d'un accord tacite, bien qu' Harry eut toujours les nerfs à vif concernant cela : Passer son après-midi à faire des recherches - en Potions en plus - ne l'enchantait guère.

Les discutions allaient bon-train à leur table, tournant autour de sujets récurrents tel que le Quidditch, la sortie à pré-au-lard, les Aspics, ou encore les amours. Harry prêtait une oreille distraite à tout cela, scrutant la grande salle - ou plutôt la table des Serpentard - à la recherche de son ennemi... qui n'était pas là, à la déception de Harry dont une petite joute verbale lui aurait fait le plus grand bien avant la torture des devoirs.

Vers 13h30, tout ce beau monde se dirigea vers la cours, donnant, pour les mineurs, les signatures des parents pour la sortie au village magique. Harry les quitta avec nostalgie et alla d'un pas trainant vers la bibliothèque...

_À suivre..._

* * *

Ça vous à plu? Le prochain chapitre s'appellera je pense "Bibliothèque" (pas très original lol), donc, à Samedi prochain à tous !! Biz

Mymy-l


	7. Bibliothèque

Je sais, j'ai dit Samedi lol, bon, qu'un jour de retard c'est pas si tard ! n.n".

Comme promis, le chapitre "bibliothèque" (moi et les titres ça fait 2 xD) qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... Bon quand je l'ai commencé il était environ 2h30 du matin, alors pardonnez moi pour les fautes en tout genre et autre x)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment, je vais y répondre, il faut que je trouve un moment, c'est vrai que pour écrire c'est galère, j'ai pas le net en semaine puisque je ne suis pas chez moi,avec l'univ en plus, j'essaye d'écrire dans le train, ou entre 2 cours quand il n'y a pas de devoirs... "racontage de life"... en tout cas, je prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, donnez moi votre avis !

mymy-l

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

Harry déambula dans les dédales du château pour enfin arriver devant les portes ouvragées de la bibliothèque. Il inspira un grand coup, se préparant mentalement à la torture qui allait suivre, puis les dépassa dans un soupir à fendre l'âme sous le regard féroce de la bibliothécaire : Madame Pince.

Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient : des 1ères années, plusieurs 2èmes années, ainsi que des 7èmes, de Serdaigle pour la plupart.

La section Potion n'était pas l'une des plus connue de Harry en ce lieu, lui qui était plutôt habitué à copier les devoirs de cette matière sur sa meilleure amie ou tout simplement à ne pas les faire. Il se mit donc à chercher la dite section qu'il trouva tant bien que mal quelques minutes plus tard.

Le brun prit quelques ouvrages au hasard (selon leurs couvertures en fait) et les déposa sur une table au font de la bibliothèque pour ne pas être dérangé dans sa tâche ardue.

Au bout d'une heure environ, le Gryffondor était près à faire un autodafé des bouquins ! Il ne trouvait définitivement rien dans ces vieilleries et s'en arrachait pratiquement les cheveux.

**- Tient donc, mais qui vois-je? **

Harry, qui ruminait des paroles inaudibles releva la tête vivement, surpris d'entendre la voix tant détestée d'un certain blond.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?** Demanda le brun, surpris de voir le Serpentard mais tout de même heureux d'être arraché à son supplice. **Déjà sortit de l'infirmerie Malfoy? tu m'envoies déçu...**

**- Ça t'étonne? **répondit le Serpentard, ne relevant pas la pique.

Harry leva un sourcil septique, et Draco répondit :

**- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être choqué de te voir dans un tel endroit... la fin du monde doit être proche..**

**- Ha ha... ton humour est resté le même à ce que je vois, à pleurer de rire...** rétorqua Harry, froissé.

Le blond scruta la table de son ennemi et avisa la feuille vierge et les bouquins de Potion qui y étaient posés, alors qu'un sourire étira ses délicieuses lèvres...

**- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'un devoir sur les plantes nécessitait un livre de botanique?? n'as-tu rien dans le crâne Potter?**

Les joues de Harry se colora d'un rouge écarlate, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé par lui-même plus tôt, et surtout que ce soit cette fouine qui lui en fasse la remarque. Enfin, comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas, n'est-ce pas?

Après un instant de silence :

**- As-tu pensé à ma proposition?**

**- Oui et c'est non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, de toute façon je n' crois pas les rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet...**

**- ... Tu n'as pas besoin de cours de potions mais plutôt de cours de langue à ce que je vois... C'est gratuit en plus, profites-en...** Draco se baissa souplement et disparut l'instant d'après sous la table.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant que faire.

**- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais??**

Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main courir de long de ses cuisses qu'il agrippa les bords de la table.

**- A-Arrêtes..**

Main qui avait peu à peu raison de sa volonté.

Le brun ferma les yeux alors que la pression sur son jean se faisait plus marquée. Il sentit la boucle de sa ceinture se défaire et sa braguette descendre avant qu'une main experte n'effleure son membre au travers du tissu. Le brun haleta.

Devait-il partir? ou profiter? La deuxième solution semblait plus appétissante... beaucoup plus... la peur d'être surpris s'évaporait elle aussi, avec sa raison, et l'excitait encore plus. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de 2 pensées cohérentes, et d'ailleurs, il ne pu plus penser tout cours quand une main se glissa sous son boxer.

La caresse se faisait légère, juste un frôlement qui frustrait Harry au plus haut point. Le survivant abaissa sa main qui à son tour disparue sous la table et trouva sa place dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse du blond.

Harry sentit alors quelque chose de chaud et mouillé suçoter toute la longueur de sa hampe tendu, puis l'envelopper complètement, si bien qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses petits gémissements.

Un lent mouvement de va et viens commença et le Gryffondor fit pression pour que sa nemesis aille toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort; ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, le prenant plus profondément dans sa gorge, suçotant, aspirant, tétant, faisant voir le 7ème ciel à celui qu'il voulait posséder plus que tout.

Draco accéléra une fois de plus ses gestes quand il sentit le pénis d'Harry se tendre une dernière fois. Le brun se déversa entre les lèvres du blond dans un gémissement rauque et étouffé.

Le blond avala le liquide et réapparu enfin. Harry quant à lui n'en menait pas large, les yeux encore perdus dans les méandres du plaisir.

Malfoy se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de l'autre garçon, il lui fit lécher son index où les dernière gouttes de sperme coulait encore. Harry ne dit rien et goutta sa propre saveur, pensant encore au désir, au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

**- Je pense que maintenant tu peux croire aux rumeurs.. hum?**

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant le brun rempli de doutes.

* * *

Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui c'était passé un petit peu plus tôt... il n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le blond lui faisait ressentir tellement de chose : De la haine, de la répulsion, de l'exaspération... Mais au delà de ça? Quoi? de l'attirance, de l'attraction, du désir, de l'envie, de la tentation... Il ressentait même un peu de fascination... du besoin aussi.

Besoin de le voir constamment, que ça soit pour s' insulter ou non... juste être dans la même pièce suffisait... tout tournait autour du Serpentard ces temps-ci mais en y pensant, même avant... son ennemi, sa némésis, son contraire... si différents, et pourtant personne n'avait jamais était aussi proche de lui.

Le jeu qui se jouait allait le brûler, c'était une évidence, il se connaissait assez pour le dire...

Alors quoi? que fallait-il faire? Retourner à sa petite vie insipide, sans saveur... avant tout était fade, terne, monotone.

La vie semblait vide de tout sens, si ennuyeuse, si morne..

Les autres pensaient que son existence n'était qu'une grande aventure... mais pourtant, pour lui, elle paraissait insignifiante au possible.

Aucun but à part tuer ou se faire tuer... pas le droit d'aimer de peur de faire souffrir les gens à qui il pourrait offrir son affection.

Avec Draco, il n'avait pas peur.. ce dernier était déjà du mauvais côté alors que risquait-il de toute façon. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il l'aimait de toute façon.

Jamais avant, il n'avait eu l'occasion d'être égoïste, ne pouvait-il pas s'accorder ce luxe? penser à lui, juste à lui, pour une fois?

c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit cette nuit là...

_À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà... je sais, c'est un peu court, excusez-moi n.n' . Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis! Donc à Samedi (ou dimanche lol) ,

Reviews please !! Bizz

mymy-l


	8. Jalousie?

Désolé pour cette longue disparition, je crois que ma muse s'en était (est?) allé... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Harry passa son dimanche dans un état catatonique. Il n'avait pas dépassé les portes de la salle commune depuis le fameux épisode de la bibliothèque.

En vérité, la peur lui tirailler les boyaux, le prenant par les tripes...

**- Harry, si tu continues, tu vas finir par creuser le sol. **Fit Hermione qui lisait une revue traitant des runes anciennes, sans même lever les yeux sur son ami.

En effet, il ne s'en était pas même rendu compte, mais depuis maintenant près de 30 minutes, le brun tournait en rond.

Il soupira bruyamment.

**- Je vais faire un tour**, dit-il enfin.

Le survivant s'engouffra dans la petite ouverture que lui laissait le tableau puis commença à arpenter les environs. Le dîner allait débuter dans à peine une heure mais il ne souhaitait se mêler à la foule, si bien qu'il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il prit une pomme, ce qui lui suffisait amplement.

Prenant le chemin du retour, le Gryffondor tomba nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini.. il essaya de l'ignorer, mais ce qu'il avait vu l'autre fois...

**- Tu peux pas faire attention Zabini !** Cracha Harry, énervé.

**- C'est toi qui m'ait rentré dedans pauvre tâche, hors de mon chemin..**

**- Qu'est-ce que...**

Le survivant empoigna avec une rage non contenu le col de l'autre jeune homme, le plaquant contre le mur.

**- Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir... **Harry aurait voulu lui dire "d'avoir posé ne serait-ce qu'une main sur Malfoy", mais il ne dit rien, d'abord car cela n'aurait pas était très judicieux, ensuite, parce qu'une main s'était fermement posée sur une de ses épaules.

**- Potter, un problème ?** Demanda un certain blond, levant un sourcil.

**- Absolument.**

**- Ah, et peut-on savoir lequel?**

**- Oh je vois, tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'en prenne à tes plans baises?** Répondit Harry, sarcastique.

Le Serpentard écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de se reprendre, tel devait le faire un Malfoy.

**- Blaise, on se rejoint au dîner.**

**- Bien.**

Le métisse, s'en alla, sans demander son reste. Draco patienta quelques secondes, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de sa Némésis avant de parler :

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'prend?**

**- "Qu'est-ce qui me prend" quoi? **Rétorqua le brun, faisant lâcher prise à l'autre.

Le blond leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es...**

**- ...**

**- Hum... Je vois**, sourit Draco.

**- Oh, et qu'est-ce que monsieur "j'ai une intelligence supérieur à celle des autres" vois ??**

**- Tu es jaloux.** Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, une certitude même.

**- ... Non, je ne le suis pas.** Répliqua Harry, d'une mauvaise fois évidente.

**- Comme c'est mignon.** Le Serpentard s'approcha lentement de son ennemi, nichant sa tête au creux de la gorge de l'autre, tout en commençant à le suçoter. Il plaça sa jambe entre celles d'Harry, qui étouffa un gémissement.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu as la priorité.. pour l'instant.. **Souffla le blond dans le cou de l'autre, tout en continuant ses assauts.

Harry se laissa faire, sa respiration de plus en plus éraillée, fermant les yeux, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans un couloir - certes désert - mais un couloir tout de même.

**- Je... Je ne suis pas gay.. arrêtes..**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton entrejambe..**

Le brun finit tout de même par le repousser, en entendant des voix un peu plus loin.

**- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais mec?** Fit un certain roux.

**- Rien.** Il ne quittait toujours pas les yeux gris orageux de la personne se trouvant en face de lui.

**- Ne me dit pas que tu te bas encore**, demanda Hermione, avec réprobation.

**- Si ça, c'est se battre, on devrait recommencer plus souvent...** répondit le prince des Serpentard, énigmatique, avec un sourire en coin. Avec un dernier regard sur le corps si tentateur du survivant, il s'en alla et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Harry, lui, rejoint ces ami, à quelques pas de là.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?** Demanda la brune, suspicieusement.

**- Depuis quand je parle le Malfoy**, répondit vaguement le brun, essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

_" Ça commence à bien faire. Je ne suis pas gay, point. Et même si j'étais bi, de toute façon, ce n'est pas lui que je choisirais, c'est certain. Il a un beau corps ça c'est sûr, mais... il est malsain. Ron et Hermione vont finir par se douter de quelque chose avec ses sous-entendus vaseux. Tout ce que veut ce pauvre con, c'est mon corps. Simplement un coup, voilà ce que je serais à ces yeux, et ça, il en est hors de question... Assez de personne ce sont servit de moi. Il faut que je le fasse lâcher prise, que je l'oublie, que je..."_

C'est alors que les yeux du brun se posèrent sur une jeune fille à la crinière rousse.. petite, mais tout de même jolie. Oui. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il Rattrapa la jeune fille.

**- Ginny**

**- Oh.. Harry**, elle rougit, donnant une ravissante teinte pourpre à ces joues. **Je commençais à croire que tu m'évitais.**

**- Excuses-moi.. j'ai été occupé ces temps-ci. Tu es toujours avec Dean?**

**- Non.. c'est finit depuis quelque temps déjà.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

**- Je.. est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir tout à l'heure.. après le dîner par exemple?**

**- ... Est-ce que tu es en train de me donner un rendez-vous?** La jeune fille commença à sourire devant la tentative de son amour caché.

**- C'est à peu près ça oui.** Harry se fit un peu plus charmeur.

**- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.**

**- Dans la salle sur demande, ça te va?**

**- Oui.. bien sûr.**

**- Très bien... à tout à l'heure alors.**

Après le départ de la jeune fille, le Gryffondor ne savait pas trop si ce qu'il avait fait était très bien. Certes, la jeune Weasley était ravissante mais.. se servir d'elle pour repousser le blond et par la même l'oublier.. il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser, elle était comme une petite sœur à ses yeux.

xxx

Le brun attendait, assit sur un canapé beige, apparut un peu plus tôt, dans la salle sur demande. Un bruit se fit entendre, avant que la porte en bois ne coulissa pour laisser une rousse entrer. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme avant de se poster face à Harry, du désir dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir?**

Le brun s'avança lentement vers la Gryffondor, se collant presque à elle, effleurant ses hanches du bout des doigts.

**- Ne penses-tu pas que l'on s'est assez tourné autour ?** Sa bouche caressa dans un geste sensuel la peau de la jeune fille, près des lèvres de cette dernière/

Ginny tourna lentement la tête, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Un baiser de toute évidence. Harry ne se fit pas plus attendre, une boule au creux de l'estomac, non pas parce qu' il appréhendait, non, mais parce qu'il trouvait cela étrangement incestueux bien que ce ne fut pas sa sœur de sang. Il devait le faire. Il se força donc à l'embrasser, approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues se caressant avec force... il la coucha sur le canapé, la dominant, se frottant à elle. Le chagrin monta en lui, aussi douloureusement que le désir aussi.

_"Que me fais-tu faire Draco..."_

* * *

Verdict ? A bientôt !!


End file.
